User talk:HWC Mongrel
New Template Hello! I have added a new template to this wiki that I think will help admins here. You can make it by added to any user's talk page after blocking them, and it will tell them they are blocked. Here is what it looks like: Cheers! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 20:59, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 2010 List Hey Brian, the dreaded list time is upon us and we are getting flooded with everyone and their mom making edits to the List of 2010 Hot Wheels. Is there any way you could get a hold of the list again and rule out the bad edits? BigBadBrad01 01:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Brad. --HWC Mongrel 16:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Turbo Driver Car-Tridges I was just about to do a page on these cars as many are missing from their respective casting pages. I found the page had been started already, but there's a picture l;oaded by you with 12 cars instead of the 8 that I have. What are the other 4 cars pictured here: ranugad 21:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :The extra cars pictured there were for an update to the game that never happened. So the cars were never made. --HWC Mongrel 07:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Dragstrip Demons Hi Brian, I'm Bill, I've been doing the list of Dragstrip Demons from the moment the postings were on HWC.com with all the line-ups. My question is since the HWC.com is not showing any these as New Tools, could there have been a mistake. Right now adding a few more of the drivers on the list. Thanks Bill Fantazim 01:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Bill...there are definitely some new tools in the Dragstrip Demons line. --HWC Mongrel 02:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh Thank You so much. I've tried emailing them sometime ago and no one knew anyhing. This will at least show a clear list of names from top to bottom. Fantazim 02:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Nationals How To Just about a week to go already! If there is time at Nationals, I'm thinking a quick "How To" session on the HW Wiki could help pull in more editors. It's most likely too late but setting it up at the Convention in Oct. should be looked into. I'm betting that not knowing how this system works is keeping many away at the moment. It was a bit intimidating at first getting started. Giving a quick overview of editing a page and adding pictures should get raw info flowing in. I've also left you a message at HWC when you got a chance since you've been quite busy here. :) Maelstrom610 22:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :That's a great idea. I think that some people would be into that. Unfortunately, I won't be in Chicago as I have some other work engagements in LA, but I'll mention it to the people who are going and maybe they can throw something together. Unfortunately they're not as versed in the Wiki as I am, but maybe you can help. If they're not able to pull it off (which is probably the case), you should see if you can't spread some info word-of-mouth or maybe even put together an impromptu info session. Your call. I saw that you sent me a message. I'll try to reply to it soon. There's been a million things going on lately, as I am sure you can imagine. Thanks again for all of your hard work on here. It's really appreciated! --HWC Mongrel 00:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's too bad you won't be able to make the show. I'll do what I can to pass the word around. Anyone I know from the HWC staff heading over there as I noticed there is a Mattel display listed as an event. If there is a PC there, see if they can have it could loop a video advertising the existence of the site. Maelstrom610 01:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::HWC Chris and HWC Mark will be there. Also, the new Basic Car guys HWC Christian and HWC Jamie will be there. I think Mark's boss will also be there. So, there will be a decent showing of staff folks. Plus, there will be a number of Designers of course. Should be good. I'll see what the computer situation will be. --HWC Mongrel 03:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If it's not possible to do a how-to, then just encouraging folks to check it out as a growing resource would be great. When people start looking at it and clicking around, they'll get more comfortable with the idea... -- Danny (talk) 18:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Art Thanks a ton for posting new artwork as the car's main picture! It really helps set off the pages by capturing the mood of the car. I look forward to seeing what else comes up! I knew there was a reason I liked the Fast Fish. Has Fraser done any other cars I haven't listed yet? Maelstrom610 12:19, 2 April 2008 :I'm not sure yet. I kind of come across them as I come across them; know what I mean? But I'll try to keep adding cool stuff and, if I come across more, I'll be sure to tweak it! --HWC Mongrel 20:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions and more Brian, I think we need a list of official names used for wheel styles, since there are different names people use for the same thing. Also, what is the "official" name of a casting, the name on the card or on the base. What should we use in the articles here? How deep is hotwheels.wikia going to be, an individual page for every release or just for each casting? Ultrabasurero 12:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I will work on an official wheel name list. Though since some of the old wheel tools aren't in use anymore, I would suggest we use South Texas or Tomart's naming for those wheels. The "official" name for a casting is, technically, whatever last appeared on a package. Each package is approved by Marketing, Legal, and Licensors (if it's a licensed car), so all of those groups have agreed what the name should be on that package. More often than not, if there's changes to the name, there are legal reasons for why. As for having an article for each version, I don't think that's necessary. A few versions of castings may justify this level of detail, but probably very few. Here are a couple interesting way of approaching the different versions of castings that we've seen thus far -- Buick Grand National and Maelstrom. Personally, I'm leaning toward the Maelstrom version, but, I think it's good for people to play around and try out different things so we can decide what we think looks best. --HWC Mongrel 14:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) And shouldn't there be a standardized template for "casting" use? Ultrabasurero 12:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. We should find a layout/format that we like and we should conform all casting articles to that structure. It's worth looking at the other Wikia sites (Star Wars, Star Trek, etc.) to see how they do it in order to decide what would be the best way for us to do it. Personally, of the articles on the site so far, I like Custom Cougar (1968) the best from a layout perspective. But, much like casting versions above, I think people should experiment with cool ideas until we come up with one that really feels right and summarizes all the important information. Thanks for contributing and keep on wiki'ing!! --HWC Mongrel 14:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Custom Cougar page looks great. I also like what Nathan did with the Maelstrom page, adding photos to the table. ::One way to figure out a format is to start a thread on the Current events page, posting examples and asking people for ideas. Then you post a message on the front page telling folks to check out the Current events conversation. That way, people know that the format is still being developed, and it's okay for them to participate in figuring it out. -- Danny (talk) 15:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Danny...is there any chance that you could start that and show us exactly what you mean? Then we can replicate it in the future. Thanks! --HWC Mongrel 16:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure! I added two new threads on Current events, and posted about them on the main page. It might be a good idea to post on the HWC board too, pointing people toward those discussions... It's a good way to demonstrate to the group that the wiki is about the whole group building something together. It might help to inspire people who have been on the fence to come and participate. -- Danny (talk) 22:39, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps we shoudl bring this discussion to the Community Portal? That way more people can get involved i nthe discussion, and we can come up with standard namign conventions and such and organize everything. -AMK152(Talk • ) 22:54, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::My bad -- I was using Current events as the Community Portal page. Thanks for moving it! -- Danny (talk) 00:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I have updated a commonly used casting template and added a column for Toy #, since this is the best way for identifying any casting (no 2 numbers are alike). Whoever is in charge, can you take a look at it and possible think about making it the "official" template. Not trying to overstep or anything, it just makes sense to me. See an example on any entry I've edited. Hwmadman2k 18:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I noticed that. I think it's a good call. I probably would have put it closer to the left hand side of the table, but you've already changed so many that I certainly won't go in and tweak it at this point. Thanks for all the great additions! Glad to see you diving in! --HWC Mongrel 18:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I appreciate that comment. However, it seems that not everyone is on board with adding a Toy # column. So, until we come up to a general consensus, I won't make anymore contributions. It seems there are too many different ideas as to how the castings template should be, and I don't want to step on any toes, or waste my time if it's just going to be changed. Trying to make a quality contribution. Hwmadman2k 02:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::Who disagreed? We can have a town chat about it and see what people think. Please don't stop contributing as a result of this. --07:22, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't feel right calling anyone out. I think some sort of get together is a good idea. I want to help make this succesful, and I think the only way to do that is to get a universal template that we can all agree on and use (But I do think that the toy# is important). Maybe a universal language too on colors, wheel types etc. Maybe we could create a page with all of the guidelines, or something. Just some thoughts... Hwmadman2k 01:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Tools Okay, I have a question... What's the difference between a casting and a tool? Custom Mustang has a "Tools from 1968" category. Is that different from the casting? -- Danny (talk) 08:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :They are the same thing. They are used interchangeably. Either is fine. --HWC Mongrel 08:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, good... That makes things easier. I thought I had to set up a whole other set of categories. :) -- Danny (talk) 08:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi, Brian! I decided we might as well move our conversation over to the wiki. There's no problem bringing in new templates, or trying different ones. Whatever we use, we'll end up tweaking it and making it feel more "Hot Wheels-y" anyway. I'm good with templates and tables -- so let me know what you'd like to do, and I can help you make it. I'll try setting up some categories, and then you can let me know if I'm using the right terminology or not. You be the wiki noob, and I'll be the Hot Wheels noob. We'll figure it out. We've got an all-staff retreat/meeting happening this week, so I can't be on the wikis as much as I'd like, but I'll be working with you here when I can. You can reply right here, or leave a message on my talk page -- I'll get it either way. -- Danny (talk) 21:20, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds great, Danny. I look forward to seeing what you throw together! Let me know if there is anything that I can do other than more of the same. --HWC Mongrel 03:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! It's cool that we're on at the same time... This is the first chance I've had to get away from work and have some fun for a change. :) ::I have a wiki trick for you -- when you put a category tag on a page or on a subcategory, you can change the way it's alphabetized by adding a | and then the words that you want it to be listed under. For example, you can list Dave Weise Designs under W by using this tag: ::Weise ::So I'm thinking of using Castings as the top-level category, and then it can split out from there into Cars by Designer, Cars by Year, Cars by Manufacturer, and Cars by Series. Does that sound right to you? -- Danny (talk) 07:57, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Definitely works. I'll go in and update those. Also, I made a few and forgot to add "Designs" to the end. Can you move those articles and add in the word "Designs"? Thanks for the suggestion and the additions! --HWC Mongrel 07:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure, no problem! -- Danny (talk) 08:00, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Bold text Sept 10th .... I have a dumb question for you ... On this Giant page List of 1968 Hot Wheels Why would the cars be listed with metallic paint instead of spectraflame paint? ... AIR :No idea. Seems like it should be updated. Also, considering the design of the List of 2008 Hot Wheels and List of 2009 Hot Wheels pages, the format of the 1968 page should probably change anyway. --HWC Mongrel 14:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Oct 12th ... Slight problem that I attempted to fix with no luck .. We have two castings with similar names and somehow we need to separate them. The 1998 first edition RR has ('70 ROADRUNNER) on the base and I did fix this page. The Modern Classics RR has ('70 Plymouth Road Runner) on its base. If you go to the "Browse Wiki by Letter:" and look up the casting, both names are there but both names bring you to the "70 ROADRUNNER" page. Can you figure this out? AIR Tampo template? Hi HWC - I got a message on my talk page asking about creating some new template magic for the wiki, it has to do with the tampo template. Danny mentioned that you created that, so I'll post the request here for you to take a look at and see what you think. If you have no idea about any of this, no problem (and sorry to bug you!) but if you could take a look, I'd appreciate it, thanks! "check this page: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/%2769_Dodge_Charger Notice how the tampo information causes each entry to expand into multiple lines. This could occur with the notes column also. I notice that there is a function in the columnar headers for sorting particular columns. Beyond the year and collector number categories I see little use for that function. Might it be possible to have a function whereby the information in a single cell be summarized to one line, but when the user moves his mouse over the cell, a balloon with all the information could expand. This would allow for narrower columns and single lined rows putting more information on the users screen with less scrolling." Shawn (talk) 00:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I kinds liked the way it was before ... AIR http://hotwheels.wikia.com/index.php?title=%2769_Dodge_Charger&diff=11410&oldid=11409 ::I'm inclined to agree with AIR on this one. I prefer the bulky "Notes" column to the bulky "Tampo" column. I'd be open to seeing the popup info balloon though! --HWC Mongrel 22:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) 2009 List Hey Brian, the 2009 Mystery Cars Shadow Mk IIa have been found since this last Kmart Collector's Day. Can we get the exact # for this? I'd add it but don't want to put it in the wrong spot. Thanks! BigBadBrad01 02:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Brian, can you verify our 2009 list here. Wickamouse made a bunch of edits and given his reputation, I figure they aren't accurate. Thanks. BigBadBrad01 02:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) New Answers Site The Hot Wheels Answers site launched today. All Hot Wheels-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions about Hot Wheels taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Hot Wheels Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 04:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal Admin assistance needed Hot_Wheels_Wiki:Community_Portal. Mach 5 (talk) 20:15, March 4, 2018 (UTC)